The present invention relates essentially to a member for controlling or operating a device such as an electric switch of the kind shaped as a lever mounted in pivoting or swinging relationship in a box or casing so that at least one end thereof is pivotable or swingable between a position retracted into the casing and a position in which it projects at least partially from the casing to be visible, at least one zone of the outer surface area of the visible part of the end being colored to show the operating state or working condition of the device.
The problem of coloring the visible zone has not been solved in a satisfactory manner until now. With a known type of switch lever, this zone is painted or a color film is applied thereon for instance through adhesive bonding, sticking or gluing. In both cases, the layer or coating or the superficially applied film does not withstand friction, attrition or wear for a long time. It may vanish with the passage of time or be removed thereby, giving rise to a serious safety problem. To avoid this difficulty, a colored signalling zone has been provided in a material which exhibits a color differing from the remainder of the lever upon integrally moulding the lever in one single piece. This method of manufacturing the lever suffers from the major inconvenience of being complicated and expensive.